narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast Ball
|ref=Fourth Databook, pages 282-283 |image=Tailed Beast Balls.png |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |english tv=Tailed Beast Bomb |viz manga=Biju Bomb |game names= , , |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Chōmei, Gyūki, Isobu, Killer B, Kokuō, Kurama, Matatabi, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Saiken, Shukaku, Son Gokū, Ten-Tails, Blue B~anime, Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone~anime, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki~movie canon, Fū~game, Gaara~game, Han~game, Rōshi~game, Utakata~game, Yagura~game, Yugito Nii~game |debut manga=295 |debut anime=42 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |movie debut=Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast. Jinchūriki can also use Tailed Beast Balls when transformed. Overview Tailed Beast Balls are made from an 8:2 ratio of and .Chapter 519, pages 16-17 Users must gather and balance this chakra in their mouths, shape it into a sphere (or a conical shape in the case of the Ten-Tails), and then fire it at their target; Gyūki likens this to vomiting.Chapter 519, page 12 Most users fire their Tailed Beast Balls as-is, while others may consume the ball and fire it from their mouth as a beam. Gyūki is even shown doing something in between, not consuming its Tailed Beast Ball yet still firing it out in a wave.Chapter 414, pages 6-9 There is no limit to how much chakra can be put into a Tailed Beast Ball so long as the 8:2 ratio is maintained: on one occasion, Kurama pours almost all of its chakra into a Tailed Beast Ball, making the ball many times larger than itself;Chapter 499 on another occasion, five tailed beasts combine their Tailed Beast Balls into a single large one.Chapter 571, pages 11-12 Tailed Beast Balls are incredibly dense, such that, when a version 2 Naruto Uzumaki consumes one, he starts sinking into the ground due to the increased weight.Chapter 295, pages 4-5 Despite how heavy they are, they travel rapidly once fired, enough to hit a target several countries away in only a few moments.Chapter 613, pages 11-15 Tailed Beast Balls are very destructive, creating explosions that are visible from far away and that vaporize almost everything in the blast area.Chapter 613, pages 8-12 The extent of the damage is dependent upon how the ball is fired and how much chakra it has, but at its "standard" size it is enough to destroy mountains.Chapter 571, page 3 Tailed Beast Balls are comparatively weaker if a jinchūriki uses one without entering their Tailed Beast Mode, yet it is still enough to represent a serious threat to people and infrastructure.Chapter 438 Some jinchūriki are shown using Tailed Beast Balls is atypical ways. Obito Uchiha is able to form multiple Tailed Beast Balls at once via a tree he creates, each of which he can fire in a different direction.Chapter 643, page 7 Naruto, when using his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, can form a Tailed Beast Ball with his hands, similar to how he makes the Rasengan.Chapter 598, page 10 He can also add natural energy to his Tailed Beast Balls, making them more powerfulChapter 695, page 13 and, by extension, allowing them to be used against Truth-Seeking Balls.Chapter 645, page 12 Firing Methods Bijudama.png|Fired as-is. Naruto vs. Kurama.png|Fired as a beam. Gyuki's Bijudama.png|Fired as a wave. Video Games Variations * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gyūki performs a lightning-element version of this technique. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Saiken performs a variation of this technique, utilising Utakata's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. Trivia * Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer B observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is exactly the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball, with its chakra rotation acting as a substitute for the tailed beast form. * Whereas the manga depicts Tailed Beast Balls as entirely black, even after being fired, the anime depicts it as red. * Shukaku is the only tailed beast not seen using a Tailed Beast Ball in the manga. It does however use the Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, which is somewhat similar. **In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gaara is able to form Shukaku's head out of the sand, which gathers enough chakra to create the Tailed Beast Ball. * In the anime, Sora uses an entirely white Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto: Shippūden episode 71 * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Orochimaru is capable of using a Tailed Beast Ball-like attack when using his Eight Branches Technique. * In a trailer for J-Stars Victory VS, Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball has a yellow and white colour, but in the anime, it is purple and black. * In the anime, one of the Infinite Tsukuyomi's dream world shows the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path using this technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 430 See Also * Giant Sphere * Tailed Beast Rasengan References id:Bola Monster Berekor